


A Narrow Encounter

by damadape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Choices, Cold Weather, Confrontations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forest of Dean (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Mystery, Slow Romance, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadape/pseuds/damadape
Summary: In the Forest of Dean, Harry stumbles upon the sword of Gryffindor, lying deep at the bottom of the forest pool. Yet as the locket's chain starts to slowly choke him, whom do those arms that are closing around his chest really belong to?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic only made possible by the encouragement of fellow Harmony discord user Bob49. And another thanks goes to the lovely replicationspell21, another fellow Harmony discord user who helped me come up with the title for this fic. Those who wish to join the H/HR - H.M.S. Harmony Discord server, kindly find the link here: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R

_Harry kicked out wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely propelled himself into the rocky side of the pool. Thrashing, suffocating, he scrabbled at the strangling chain, his frozen fingers unable to loosen it, and now little lights were popping inside his head, and he was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing he could do, and the arms that closed around his chest were surely Death’s …_

_Choking and retching, soaking and colder than he had ever been in his life, he came to, face down in the snow. Somewhere close by, another person was panting and coughing and staggering around. Hermione had come again, as she had come when the snake attacked …_

Cold hands were shakily dressing him in warm clothes, Harry realised, as he started to get some feeling back in his body. Yet he did not open his eyes, too afraid it might all be a dream, that he might still be down in the water, drowning in the cold and dark. It was only when he heard his saviour sniff and whimper that he finally dared to look.

Hermione was leaning next to him, a look of absolute dread and worry etched on her features.

‘ARE YOU INSANE?’ she screamed at him, tears rolling down her face. ‘DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS?’

Harry tried to reply, but the words lodged in his throat.

‘What the hell is wrong with you, Harry?’ she demanded furiously. ‘You almost drowned. I’m not even sure how I managed to pull you out of the water, you’re so heavy.’

‘Hermione, I – ’ Harry croaked.

‘No. I don’t want to hear it, Harry,’ she said angrily. ‘You cannot just wander off on your own. You can’t abandon me like R-Ron did - ’

‘I’m sorry, Hermione,’ Harry said weakly. ‘I just thought it was something I had to do on my own.’

‘Well, you were wrong,’ she said before suddenly bursting into tears and tackling him into a rather clumsy hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her, feeling grateful for the warmth emanating from Hermione’s body.

‘I thought for sure you were dead,’ she stammered tearfully.

‘Well, I’m not,’ said Harry gently. ‘And it’s all thanks to you. Again. Thank you, Hermione, really. You’re really amazing.’

Hermione sniffed in reply before unclasping him from her embrace. ‘You aren’t too cold, are you?’ she asked quietly.

‘No. How come you’re so warm?’

‘Warming charm,’ she said, shrugging slightly. ‘I put it on your clothes as well. You were so cold, I was afraid you might catch pneumonia or something if I cast it on you as well.’

‘Thanks,’ said Harry gratefully.

‘And why on Earth were you only in your underwear?’ she asked resignedly.

In spite of everything, Harry felt his cheeks turn red. ‘It just seemed like the thing to do at the time,’ he said. ‘And I didn’t want the clothes to weigh me down.’

‘Oh. Right,’ said Hermione. Harry was rather thankful she did not press the matter.

They sat quietly now, yet the tension had not quite abated. Harry could see Hermione still fidgeting as if she wanted to shout at him more, and only felt ashamed of the worry that he had caused her.

‘It’s rather beautiful here, isn’t it?’ he said, in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

‘It is,’ Hermione nodded stiffly. ‘Despite the freezing cold.’

‘Yes, despite that,’ he said as he caught her eye, finally glad to see her giving him a small smile.

‘Are you feeling alright enough to walk back?’ Hermione asked him.

‘Yeah, I am,’ said Harry, yet feeling rather reluctant to get up.

Hermione must have realised how Harry was feeling, since she then asked, ‘Do you want to stay here for a few more minutes?’

Harry nodded as Hermione sat down next to him again and nestled against him for warmth. What seemed like an hour passed before Harry finally felt comfortable saying something again, although he knew it was really only a handful of minutes.

‘I’m really grateful for everything you do for me, Hermione,’ said Harry quietly. ‘I don’t think I ever say that enough.’

‘No, you don’t,’ said Hermione.

‘No, I don’t,’ agreed Harry. ‘And I’m sorry for that.’

‘I’m just glad you at least appreciate the help, Harry,’ said Hermione, sighing softly.

‘Well, I promise to make it up to you. We can go to Australia together when all of this is over. We’ll find your parents together and you’ll give them their memories back. I promise.’

Hermione stared at him oddly before enveloping him in another warm embrace. Harry felt her sniffle her thanks which he gruffly tried to brush off.

‘Thank you,’ she said hoarsely. ‘You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. And we will survive this, Harry. You will beat You-Know-Who. I know you will.’

Harry jerked his head towards the direction of the locket and sword. ‘We can start now, if you’d like.’

To his surprise, Hermione shook her head. ‘Tomorrow,’ she said. ‘I’m honestly too cold and tired. I’d rather be clear-headed when we do it.’

‘Are you sure? Isn’t it better that we get rid of it now that we have the sword?’

‘Harry, just … please?’ she said, looking into his eyes. Harry could still see the fear and worry etched into her face and felt another stab of guilt. He nodded, and Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

‘Thank you,’ she said, squeezing his hand.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ said Harry. ‘It’s the least I can do after you saved my life again.’

‘Just try to not make it a third time, please?’ sighed Hermione.

‘I’ll do my best,’ said Harry, struggling to contain a snigger. ‘But I think we both know that I’ll do something stupid soon enough.’

‘Oh, don’t I know it,’ said Hermione, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. ‘Just try and let me know beforehand so I can mentally prepare myself, ok?’ She then pressed her lips gently to Harry’s cheek, and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

What happened next was almost a sort of blur for Harry. It was as if there was an understanding between them, an unspoken agreement of sorts. Not even knowing who instigated it, Harry suddenly found himself kissing Hermione.

He was surprised how soft her lips felt, and how welcoming. It somehow heating him up better than any warming charm ever could. One hand cupped Hermione’s face as he deepened the kiss while the other held her body closer to his, and Hermione sighed as she gingerly ran her hands through his messy hair …

A twig broke somewhere behind them, and they immediately jumped apart. Harry quickly snatched up Hermione’s wand. ‘Who’s there?’ he demanded as he scrambled to get to his feet. ‘Show yourself.’


	2. Chapter 2

A low voice swore quietly before heavy footsteps started trudging towards them. Harry kept the wand aloft, making sure he was shielding Hermione, who was clinging on to him rather tightly.

Finally, a figure emerged. Harry stared and felt his jaw drop as he took in the person shuffling in front of him.

It was Ron.

He stared at them sheepishly, before coughing and saying, ‘Um … hey.’

Harry stared at him dumbly, Hermione’s wand still fixed on him.

‘It’s really me,’ said Ron quickly. ‘Ask me anything, go on.’

Harry racked his brains quickly for something to ask, but it was Hermione who beat him to it.

‘What game did you try and teach me back in our first year?’

‘Chess,’ said Ron immediately. ‘But you were terrible at it.’

Hermione looked up at Harry and gave him a quick nod, yet she did not untangle herself from him.

‘How did you find us?’ demanded Harry.

Ron hesitated. ‘It’s a bit of a long story. I’ve actually been trying to find you guys again for a while now, but your protective spells are really good. It was only when you were following that patronus that I managed to find you.’

‘Wait - so you watched me jump in the lake?’ asked Harry.

‘Yeah,’ nodded Ron. ‘I was going to jump in when I realised how long you were taking, but Hermione beat me to it. And you looked like you were doing fine, and you two looked busy, so I didn’t - well, I didn’t think you’d want me hanging over you.’

Implication at what Ron meant by him and Hermione appearing busy hit Harry suddenly, and he felt inexplicably bothered at the thought of Ron watching him and Hermione kiss. Yet before he could dwell anymore about it, Ron started talking again, holding the Deluminator aloft as he did.

‘Actually, now that I think about it, there’s not much to my story. I dunno how it happened exactly, but this thing led me back to you. It somehow managed to give me a way to apparate right back to you. I don’t really know why it took so long to work, but it finally did a couple of days ago. I tried finding you then, but I figured I must have missed you, so I just clicked it again and this ball of light came out – like the kind of light that you get around a Portkey, you know? Anyway, it floated towards me, or rather inside me, and I apparated again and found myself here.

‘Well, it certainly explains who we heard clomping about then,’ said Hermione stiffly. ‘And Harry and I have been disapparating underneath the Invisibility Cloak just to be safe as well.’

‘Oh, right. Sure, I understand,’ nodded Ron.

An awkward silence fell before Ron spoke up again and asked, ‘So, do any of you need help getting back to the tent?’

‘We’re fine, thank you,’ said Hermione pointedly. Harry saw a look of hurt flash briefly on Ron’s features.

‘Well, you can carry the sword and locket for us,’ he suggested quickly to Ron, whose face immediately lightened up. ‘Hermione and I are both a little tired after our ordeal.’ He looked at Hermione for some form of validation, yet her face was unreadable. After a handful of seconds, she gave him a curt nod and, after throwing a dirty look at Ron, gripped his arm tighter and almost dragged Harry away from the clearing.

They trudged back towards the tend slowly, yet neither he nor Hermione said anything. Ron, Harry realised, had taken his time to follow them, and Harry guessed that it was his way of giving them some space. Yet this did little to settle the rampaging thoughts swirling in his head, as each step he took to match Hermione’s furious stride only left him feeling even more lost. He knew Hermione was not all too pleased with Ron’s return, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he can put it down to Ron having left them in the first place, or something else entirely.

 _Like the fact that you know that she fancied him, and yet you still kissed her,_ said a voice in his head.

Harry glanced briefly at Hermione. He knew full well how much Hermione liked Ron, despite her occasional lack of tact around him, which was something he noticed had lessened significantly ever since Ron started to pay more attention to her. As well he should have, he thought to himself.

 _Then again,_ said the voice in his head. _You aren’t exactly always the most appreciative of her, are you?_

‘I’m not overly happy that he’s back,’ Hermione suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. ‘I’m still very angry at him for acting the way he did. We could have been dead for all he knew.’

‘Yeah, but he did come back, Hermione,’ protested Harry weakly. ‘And he was about to jump in and save me.’

‘Well, I was the one who did, no thanks to him,’ she hissed back. ‘You should be grateful that I was having a tough time sleeping, and that’s the reason why I came out.’

‘Of course, I’m grateful that you came to find me, Hermione. I already told you that, and I really am sorry for not telling you to come with me.’

‘Hmph,’ said Hermione. They had almost reached the tent now, and she had let go off his arm.

‘Hey, how did you find me, anyway?’ added Harry curiously, anxious to change the subject a little. ‘You never said.’

‘I got lucky,’ she replied. ‘I noticed you were gone, but you left a few footprints in the ground. I followed them as best as I could, and I remembered the clearing a little from when I came camping with my parents, so I was praying you’d gone there.’

‘Oh,’ said Harry in surprise. ‘But you didn’t even have a wand with you.’

‘And you were almost dead,’ snapped Hermione. ‘Maybe if you had bothered to wake me up, and not have gone off on your own, we could have done this together. But no, Heaven forbid you ask me for help. Merlin, Harry, I really can’t believe you sometimes.’

‘Hermione, I’m really sorry. Come on, I’ve literally just apologised for my behaviour again,’ pleaded Harry.

‘Well, it’s not good enough,’ she spat out. ‘Oh, and thanks for sticking your tongue down my throat like that,’ she added spitefully. ‘A lovely reward for risking my neck to save you from drowning.’ She then stormed back into the tent in a big huff, leaving Harry feeling rather confused and hurt.

Feeling his legs starting to collapse, more from the emotional pain he was suddenly experiencing rather than the long, hurried walk back to the tent, he let himself collapse heavily on the cold, wet grass. He wasn’t alone for long though, as he finally spotted Ron making his way towards them. Realising that Ron wouldn’t be able to cross over their protective enchantments without his help, he managed to get back to his feet and dragged himself over to where Ron was patiently standing, the sword and locket still firmly in his grasp.

‘We’re over here,’ said Harry dully once he reached him. ‘Hermione’s gone inside.’

‘Right, thanks,’ nodded Ron as he followed Harry. Once they crossed over the enchantments, Harry sat back down again, wincing slightly from the bitter cold ground. He glanced at Ron, who was still outside with him, and nodded at the items in his hand. ‘You should put those back in the tent.’

‘Oh, yeah,’ said Ron, before lowering himself on the ground as well. ‘Sorry, I just thought – well, you looked like you could use some company.’

Harry grunted noncommittedly. Truthfully, he felt grateful that Ron was choosing to sit next to him, but he did not have the energy to find the words to express himself. Instead, they both looked out in silence.

Ron suddenly cleared his throat, causing Harry to jump sightly, and asked, ‘So, are you and Hermione - you know?’

Harry sighed, immediately regretting not insisting that Ron go back inside the tent. ‘I don’t know,’ he admitted. ‘We’ve never done anything like - well, like that. That was the first time. I’m not even sure why it happened.’

‘Oh,’ said Ron. ‘Well, I’m sorry I interrupted you, either way.’

Harry looked up, surprised that there was no malice or envy in Ron’s tone.

‘I thought - well, you and Hermione -’

‘Well, me and her never really did anything, did we?’ said Ron hurriedly. ‘So, it’s not like she’s cheating on me or anything.’

‘I guess,’ shrugged Harry uncomfortably.

‘And you and Ginny did technically break up, so that goes the same for you,’ pointed out Ron.

‘I suppose,’ said Harry, suddenly feeling more disconcerted by the second. ‘Wait, so what are you saying exactly? Are you telling me to go after her or something?’

Ron tore up a clump of dead grass and started to mindlessly play with it. ‘I mean, I’m not happy about it,’ he admitted in a low voice. ‘I always did hope that me and her would eventually get together.’

‘Right,’ said Harry slowly. ‘So what point are you trying to make here?’

‘My point is that I acted like an idiot and ruined any chance I have with her,’ said Ron heavily.

‘You don’t know that,’ said Harry truthfully. _If she hated the fact that I kissed her that much, maybe it’s because she still likes Ron,_ he thought.

‘Mate, I saw how she snogged you. She was – well, she obviously liked it.’

‘You saw wrong then,’ replied Harry. Ron looked at him in surprise. ‘She just told me off for “sticking my tongue down her throat”, as she put it,’ explained Harry, feeling slightly gloomy as he did.

‘What, really?’ said Ron, a little too eagerly.

‘Yeah,’ sighed Harry. ‘She’s still mad at me for going off on my own, and I guess us kissing probably weirded her out. It’s why I’m out here. I don’t think she really wants to be around me for now.’

‘Or maybe you really are an awful kisser,’ sniggered Ron before catching the look on Harry’s face. ‘Sorry, but you did just snog the one girl that I’ve liked for years,’ he told Harry.

Harry made a frustrated noise. ‘It was a mistake, okay? I shouldn’t have kissed her, end of story.’

‘So, you don’t have a thing for her at all? Is she not your type, or something?’ asked Ron.

‘What?’ said Harry, staring at him.

‘Is she your type, or not?’ he repeated.

‘Well, I – ’ spluttered Harry.

‘Aha,’ cried out Ron. ‘She is your type, isn’t she?’

‘Why are you fixating so much on this?’ Harry exclaimed.

‘Because she likes you more,’ insisted Ron.

‘No, she doesn’t Ron,’ snapped Harry, a sudden fury washing through him as he stood up to face Ron, who was looking taken aback at Harry’s outburst. ‘You don’t know what she was like when you left, okay? She was crying all the time, and fat lot of good I did to try and cheer her up because I didn’t know what to do. She even tried to hide it from me just so I wouldn’t have to hear her. What does that say about me that I couldn’t even try better to comfort her because you left? And after Godric’s Hollow, she nearly had to bring me back from the dead, Ron. That’s the kind of stuff I put her through. I’m no good for her, or anyone for that matter, but least of all her. That’s why she’s in there right now, and why she doesn’t want to look at me. I repel her, Ron.’

Saying these words instantly made Harry feel better, yet a pang of guilt still hit him as he looked at the look of hurt on Ron’s face.

‘I didn’t want to leave,’ said Ron quietly. ‘Not really. That locket – well, it made me think a lot of horrible things and it was driving me mental. I really wanted a break from it, not you.’ He looked up at Harry, his face now filled with determination. ‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I won’t run out on you again. It was a stupid mistake, and I’m really sorry I put both of you through that.’

Regret immediately flowed through Harry at Ron’s earnest words, yet Ron must have realised this, for he added, ‘It’s alright, I needed to hear it anyway. Look, just sit back down, okay? I wanna know a little more about what happened while I was gone.’

Harry nodded, and took his place next to Ron again.

‘You really went to Godric’s Hollow?’ asked Ron.

Harry nodded. ‘It was all an ambush. Nagini was there waiting for us, and You-Know-Who nearly caught us. We barely got away.’

‘Oh,’ said Ron. ‘Did you see your parent’s graves, at least?’

‘Yeah, we did,’ said Harry.

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you,’ said Ron.

‘They’ll be other times,’ shrugged Harry.

Ron nodded in silent. After a while, he interjected with, ‘Look, I get it. It’s all awkward because I’m here and I like her too, right?’

‘It’s not that,’ sighed Harry. ‘I’ve just never thought of Hermione like that, ever.’

‘Yeah, okay then,’ muttered Ron, before snorting lightly to himself.

‘What now?’ said Harry.

‘Oh, nothing,’ smirked Ron. ‘It’s just that Hermione is the first girl you took to meet your parents.’

Harry stared at him in disbelief. Yet as Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively, both of them soon found themselves laughing at loud at the sheer absurdity of their situation.

‘Oh, Merlin, I haven’t laughed like that in ages,’ said Ron, wiping an imaginary tear away. ‘I really needed that.’

‘Same,’ wheezed Harry. He hadn’t laughed in so long that it felt rather strange and out of place to be doing it, yet utterly wonderful at the same time. ‘Look, you want the truth?’ he said. Ron nodded eagerly. ‘I do think she’s attractive. Beautiful even. But I’ve really never thought of her like that, ever.’

‘But you still think you don’t have a thing for Hermione?’ said Ron. Ignoring the eyeroll that Harry was giving him, Ron pressed on. ‘Didn’t you ever read that book I gave you for your birthday? All this stuff is in there; how to process your feelings and understand if they’re just friendly or if they’re something more.’

‘Well, I’m sorry, but I’ve been a little busy to read a book about how to date women,’ said Harry sarcastically.

‘Well, lucky for you I did, and let me tell you, you’ve got it bad, mate,’ said Ron with a grin.

‘Ron, whatever I may or may not feel for her, I don’t think this is the right time for either of us to start dating. We’re supposed to be hunting for Horcruxes, remember?’

‘Well - it’s just that I figure that if she’s happier with you, then why shouldn’t she be with you?’

‘Because I don’t think it’s up to us to decide whom she should end up with!’

‘Well, why not go in there and ask her?’ asked Ron.

‘Ron -’

‘Look, let me take watch,’ he continued. ‘You go back in there and tell her how you feel, and all this stuff we just talked about.’

‘Ron, are you mad? She already hates me! You think if I go in there right now and tell her I like her, she won’t hex me within an inch of my life?’

‘See, you do like her!’ said Ron triumphantly.

‘Merlin Ron – fine, I guess lately me and her have gotten closer, alright?’

‘Yeah, I saw,’ said Ron pointedly.

‘I know you did, Ron, and that’s why we’re both out here in the freezing cold, having this insane conversation!’ He suddenly stood up. ‘You know what? I will go inside and talk to her, but only to apologise again. And I’m not going to risk our friendship over some stupid snog.’ He gestured to Ron to hand him the sword and locket lying next to him. ‘Thanks,’ he said once Ron gave them to him. ‘I’ll see you later, then.’

‘Don’t worry, I doubt she’ll set some birds on you like she did with me,’ he smirked.

‘No, she’d probably set something bigger. Like a herd of Hippogriffs or something,’ muttered Harry as he rolled in eyes in derision and, with a lingering feeling of trepidation, made his way back inside the tent.


End file.
